


Finding a New Life

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: They have landed on the new planet, and once again, Abby's medical expertise is needed. So Abby, Marcus, Indra and Diyoza adventure into the home of the planet's inhabitants, finding who they are, what they want and what secrets they keep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my season 6 AU for The 100, and I had so much fun writing this!! This fic is mostly the adults, and I tried to pair them in different ways through the story :) And this is both complete crack (things that I know will never happen) and actual things I hope for season 6!!
> 
> This fic will have three parts, I already have part 2 written (and posted on my tumblr), so in a few days (between three days and a week), I'll post it here too; and I'm working on part 3.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes or typos you may find
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and look forward to the upcoming chapters!!

“I’ll go with her,” Diyoza spoke up.

“She’s here and can speak for herself,” Abby said, looking at her daughter. “Clarke, did they tell you what they need a doctor for?”

“They said they needed a check up on the people they keep in cryo sleep,” Bellamy answered.

“How many?”

“We don’t know, Mom,” she answered. “We only saw two people and there wasn’t any sign of more people living here.”

“They said that they wouldn’t need a doctor for long and that after they would let you join us.”

“I can go, Abby,” Jackson offered. “I can take Nathan with me.”

“No, I can go,” Abby said, she didn’t want to leave Clarke again, but this was what she could do. “But–”

“Kane is going with you. I’m going with you too,” Indra spoke up.

“I can look after them,” Diyoza said, looking at Indra.

“You’re pregnant.”

“I promise I can fight while pregnant.”

“I don’t doubt you,” Indra spoke up - she had fought when she had been pregnant with Gaia as well. “But they could wait to attack until you’re in labor. And you’ve got a 200 old baby, that could be trouble.”

“Diyoza’s baby is okay, but I should keep an eye on her,” Abby said, trying to reassure Diyoza as well. “But we should be back before the due date, right, Clarke?“

“They said they won’t need you for long, Mom. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Clarke asked, “We can find another way.”

“This is the best way,” Abby said, “I need to go tell Marcus about this,” she said, leaving the group to their meeting. She slowed her steps as she heard Indra approach her.

“We’re going the same way.”

“Thank you for offering to come with us, you didn’t need to,” Abby told her, even if she felt safer, knowing Indra was there with them - they had come a long way since she pointed a knife to her neck. “Gaia…”

“Gaia is doing okay like you said. _Heda_ will need her.”

“Madi is a kid.” Abby still hadn’t had the time to be able to really talk to Madi with everything that happened, but she knew how Clarke worried about her.

“She’s Lexa’s age.”

“And Lexa was killed before she was our daughters’ age.”

“We will do better by Madi,” Indra said. “That’s why she needs Gaia - a good _Fleimkepa_.” They had finally reached the medbay and with a small nod, they went their different ways.

Marcus was the only one still here full time. Gaia was here sometimes, mostly to do some physical therapy, so her leg could go back to be what it was, a few other came and went, but Marcus was the only permanent resident.

Marcus smiled when he saw her approach, his eyes lifting from the pages of the book he was reading - Diyoza had been bringing him books from the prisioners quarters.

“I thought there was a meeting,” he said, putting the book on the bed, and opening some space for her to sit next to him. Abby didn’t take the seat immediately, wanting to check on his wounds first.

“It’s over by now, at least the important part. Clarke will catch me up later on.”

“You should be there, Abby. I’m okay, I can stay alone for a bit.”

“Your neck is still looking good,” she said ignoring his last sentence. The cryosleep had helped with that - it had let it heal; but not the wound on his stomach - that had gotten worst, with an infection, but the antibiotic was helping.

“Can you sit here with me now?” he asked, and Abby found herself comfortably sitting next to him, carefully, resting her head on his arm, as she went on updating him about everything that had been discussed in the meeting.

So less than one hour later they were found arguing, Abby standing and pacing the room, while Marcus was on the bed.

“I do not want to be carried on a stretcher,” he argued as it was closer to go.

“Do you want me to ask Bellamy to help Indra carry you?” Abby asked looking at Bellamy who stood behind them, next to Clarke; who had both come in for last minute details, to find their former chancellors arguing.

“Abby, we can’t do that. It will show weakness,” he said, “maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“I’m not leaving you, Marcus.”

Marcus didn’t have an answer to that, he honestly didn’t want to be away from her either, he never wanted to leave her again, especially if she was going to unknown territory.

“Abby, Kane,” Bellamy spoke up, calling their attention as they both looked him, “We can ask Coronel Diyoza if there are any wheelchairs.”

“He can’t sit, Bellamy,” Abby answered.

“I can.”

“Marcus…”

“Abby, I can. We will find away I can sit, without messing the stitches.”

“If anything happens, you get into the stretcher.”

“Nothing will happen.”

“Marcus…”

“Okay, I will,” he said, “Bellamy, can you please check with Diyoza?”

“Of course,” he said leaving the room.

“Clarke, you had things for us,” Marcus asked.

“Mom, are you sure you want to go? Jackson can go - he offered.”

“I’m okay to go, Clarke,” she said sitting on the bed, reaching for Marcus’ hand, their disagreements forgotten. Clarke took the chair next to the bed, sitting close to her mom, their knees touching.

“They shouldn’t keep you for long, Mom, they just want to check on the people they have in the pods. They haven’t had a doctor for awhile, so they haven’t been checked in a few decades, but you still shouldn’t expect problems.”

“How many?”

“I don’t know. They never said.”

“Where do those people come from, Clarke?” Kane asked.

“They said they were his people,” Clarke answered, and before a quick look at her mother she continued, “We were hoping you could talk to them, Kane, as in a diplomatic mission. Found out more about them and assure our safety.”

“Should I say something in particular?” he asked immediately, before adding to Abby, “I can do all of this sitting down, without tiring myself up too much.”

“I trust you, Kane. But don’t make deals without talking to us, we don’t want a repeat of what happened with spacekru and Diyoza.”

“Spacekru…”

“Echo, Raven… they are not happy with you,” Clarke said, also looking at Abby when she said Raven’s name. “But Bellamy believes in you too, and they trust him.”

“I’ll talk with them. Will I be able to talk with you?”

“Yes,” Abby answered, after everything, she wasn’t going to lose contact with her daughter.

“Yes, but they will probably monitor our calls.”

“I just need to know you’re safe,” Abby said, touching her daughter’s face,

“Mom…” Clarke argued, but moved into the feel of her mother’s hand, before pulling herself straight, and continuing what she had to say.

“Can I come in?” Bellamy’s voice asked when they were just about done with that conversation. “We were able to find a chair - it’s not great but it will do.”

“Thanks, Bellamy,” Kane told him.

“Come on, Mom,” Clarke said, “I will help you get your things.” Abby didn’t want to leave Marcus alone, but she wouldn’t say no to a few moments of peace with her daughter, and she trusted Marcus with Bellamy - they needed that moment.

“Do you need anything?” Bellamy asked Kane.

“No, I can do it.”

“I meant before that. I can help you the chair, I should, I promised Abby.”

“There’s no need,” Kane answered, but Bellamy moved to help the same. Bellamy put the chair next to the bed, and offered his arm as support to Kane, who winced when he sat down.

“Are you okay?”

“I can’t sit this straight,” he said, moving a bit down the chair.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy whispered.

“For what?” Kane said looking up.

“My sister… if she hadn’t put you in the pits, you wouldn’t have left.”

“You’re not your sister, and I was the one who decided not to fight. And if Eligius wanted Abby, if they had just taken Abby, I would offer to go with them,” Kane said, “It’s not your fault, son,” he said, resting his hand on his arm. “I heard you did good in space, that you protected your people.”

“I don’t…”

“You’re a good leader, Bellamy.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy said, before helping Kane push the chair, as he still pulled on the wheels with his hands. They made it through the ship to the door, Diyoza was already ready, Indra was talking with Gaia, and Abby had Clarke in her arms.

“Should I know anything before I go out there?”

“Just be careful, Kane. We don’t know much about them. Try to learn,” he said. “We’re going to start with your plans for the settlement. Diyoza had written them down.”

“I was working with some of the Eligius crew, they should be able to help.”

“Diyoza made a list. We will talk to them first.”

“Good. Also leave something for me to do when I come back.”

“Sure,” he said with a laugh, “We will start the medical center, but I’ll let you tell Abby it was your idea.”

“Be safe, Bellamy,” Kane told him. “Do well, make sure we do better here.”

“I will. And you make sure you do not do anything stupid,” Bellamy said, leaving him alone as he rolled up to Abby, who was now talking to Madi as well.

Abby turned to smile at him, while Clarke asked him how he was feeling, he answered her that he was doing okay, and then took Abby’s hand, for a firm squeeze of his hand.

“Mom, are you ready to go?” Clarke asked, giving her the walkie. “Contact us when you’re ready to come back.”

“I’ll call you before that, Clarke. Be safe,” she said kissing her daughter’s forehead, before hugging her.

“Be safe, Mom,” she said, and then stepped back, back into her leader position, seeing her people off. She squeezed Kane’s shoulder and then said her goodbyes to Diyoza and Indra as well.

“I don’t like this,” Indra said, looking at the others, as they walked up to the two people waiting.

“What are they?” Diyoza asked as they came closer. They all could see them now, while one as the appearance of a human, with long blond hair, reaching the middle of her back, but the creature next to them, was blue, not even human sized, it reached their waist and had no specific shape.

“I don’t know,” Kane answered, “Don’t insult them,” he reminded Diyoza and Indra - they weren’t the best at meeting new people, they had both tried to kill him and Abby at first.

They saw them coming closer, and they immediately recognized Abby, stepping forward, to greet her.

“Dr. Abigail Griffin, thank you for coming,” the blue creature greeted her. “You’re Clarke’s mother, correct?” They didn’t wait for an answer. “And I see you brought people with you.”

“Yes, my daughter said it would be okay.”

“Of course. You can call me Blue,” the creature said, bending his upper spongy body. “And this is Aroa, they don’t speak.” Now that they were upclose, that besides the human appearance, they weren’t human, the eye on their forehead set them apart.

They continued the introductions after that, as they were led to the room where they would be staying - a dormitory, not that different from the ones in the bunker; and then they were requested to disarm. Indra’s sword and knifes and Diyoza’s gun were taken, they even noticed the knife Abby had strapped to her leg.

“We will give them back to you before you leave.”

“You better,” Indra said. Blue didn’t answer and changed the issue, asking them to separate into two groups.

“Dr Griffin, if you would follow me, please?” he asked, “You can meet our leader later. Aroa can lead Mr Kane to her - you’re what you call a diplomat, are you not?”

“Yes, I would appreciate talking with your leader.”

“I would like to meet with your leader as well,” Diyoza spoke up.

“Later. You can meet her with Dr Griffin after,” he answered before turning to Abby, “I would like to show you first what we need your help with.”

The separation became unavoidable, Abby and Marcus shared a reassuring look, while Indra and Diyoza shared a look, confirming their missions here. Diyoza and Abby followed Blue across the building, through various halls, as he told them a bit about they were going to do.

“How many of you are there?” Diyoza asked.

“We’re five. You met me and Aroa, then there’s our leader, and we have two other members that are currently in another place in the planet,” he answered, before adding, “We’re here now,” and he pushed the door opened. 

The room was filled with cryo chambers from the bottom to the cealing, every one of the four walls in the room. Each one seemed to be filled with someone.

“Every chamber here is occupied, as well as a few others in the next room,” he said, pointing to the door.

“These are too many… why are they here?” Abby asked Blue.

“They all voluntered, Dr Griffin. They knew what we were doing. They wanted this.” Diyoza looked at Abby, none of them believe that, Diyoza had volunteered too according to what was said, but it had been Eligius IV or the death sentence - not much of a choice.

“I’ll let you work, Dr Griffin. I only need you to check the vitals. We haven’t had a doctor for along time, we just want to make sure our people are still doing well.”

Blue left them alone, and Diyoza turned to Abby, asking her what was this, as Abby started looking at the pods.

“They are all in cryo.”

“They didn’t volunteer,” Diyoza said, and Abby agreed, “But you still need to do this.”

“This is not okay.”

“I know, but right now, we can’t do anything. At least make sure they are alive. Hopefully Kane and Indra will find out more about them.”

Abby got to work at that. The machine was easier to work, with a touch she would pull a pod to her and analyse the records and signals the machine was giving her. Abby noticed that everyone in there was different, she found a few humans, but not much, almost all were different creatures - aliens. 

She wasn’t even sure how the vitals in someone from a different species should look - she had no metrics to follow - so it took her longer. Abby had to go look over different previous medical notes and other infomations they had on the different species.

“This one, B’hrat, has horns,” Abby said, but Diyoza didn’t look up for long. She had been deep in thought for awhile, taking notes in a piece of paper; Abby continued working, writing the notes on the paper. Until now, she didn’t think any of the patients had signs of distress, but she couldn’t be sure about this.

There was a bell after she had gotten through almost twenty people, the bell told them to leave and go to their rooms - that their work was done for the day.

“Were we locked in here?” Abby asked Diyoza.

“No, I don’t think so. I tried the door and every other exit. I’m here to look out for you, I’m careful with this.”

“What now?”

“We go to our room,” she said, “Come on, Abby.”

They left the cryo room at that and moved to the dormitory, that had already been showed to them, before they were sent there. Indra and Marcus were already there, talking, as they waited for them.

“There’s food,” Marcus said sitting on one bed, with Indra across from him, a tray between them on a chair.

“It could be poisoned,” Diyoza spoke.

“It’s from the same batch they were eating,” Indra answered, “I made sure.”

“How are you feeling?” Abby asked, sitting next to him. He didn’t answer her, but took her hand and told her to eat.

“How are you?” he asked her in turm.

“What did you find out?” Diyoza asked, interrupting any other conversation, and stripping her armour, and sitting next to Indra to also eat from the tray.

“There are five of them,” Kane answered.

“According to them, bigger populations don’t work well and it ends in conflict.”

“They know about Earth.”

“Are we in danger?” Abby asked, she had left her daughter on that ship.

“Not yet,” Marcus told her, “She said it was time for another test on society, to see if this time it would work.”

“She made sure that we know if it doesn’t, we’re dead. Some of us may be put in cryo.”

“They have a lot of people in cryo, Marcus,” Abby said.

“It’s Eligius III descendants, at least. After there were problems, they put people in cryo and wake them up when they need them.”

“More than that,” Diyoza said. “Eligius III was from Earth, my time. Some of those aren’t. They aren’t all human - is their leader human?”

“She’s Eligius III. The leader is always Eligius III.”

“How much does she know? Does she know I’m Eligius IV? My name is not that discreet. People knew who I was.”

“I don’t know she didn’t mention anything besides knowing that Earth had been burned down, destroyed,” he answered. “She wants to talk to you tomorrow.”

“I’m going with you tomorrow, Abby,” Indra said, “She asked Kane to play chess.”

“You hate chess,” Abby said.

“I used to play with Theolonious in the Ark,” he answered. 

“You played with Jake too,” she said with a smile, “You both hated the game.”

“You didn’t like it much either if I remember right, Abby.”

“No, Theolonious and Diana were always the best at it.”

“Charles wasn’t bad either,” Marcus pointed out, and Abby squeezed his hand - the way things had ended between Marcus and Charles still weighted on him. “But it’s a good game to talk strategy, and we should find out what their intentions are.”

“I’ll continue with the work, but it’s eerie how many there are. Blue said they were volunteers–”

“But you don’t believe it?”

“They are never volunteers, Kane,” Diyoza said, from where she was now training with Indra in the middle of the room. None of them were in armour, but both being careful of now Diyoza’s growing belly. “I ‘volunteered’ because I was promised freedom, and not the death sentence,” she said as she took a punch in the arm and pulled a leg under Indra.

“Clarke said–” he started.

“We can’t do anything,” Indra said, “They are off limits.”

“I don’t like standing by this,” Abby said, before turning back to Marcus, “Let me check your wounds now.”

“Abby…”

“I’ll leave the neck one for later,” she compromised, “but I need to see the one on your torso.”

Abby pulled his sweater up, as they heard the sounds of fighting from Indra and Diyoza, she changed his bandages again. It wasn’t looking good but he at least hadn’t opened any stitches.

“So how am I?”

“You need to be careful, Marcus,” she said, pulling his sweater down, and kissing his forehead, before getting ready to sit with him.

“Come on, Abby, come here,” Indra asked her, “She’s good. I was training her in the bunker, before–”

“Before the pills, you can say it,” Abby said, getting up, squeezing Marcus’ leg.

“You want to train?” Diyoza asked her, giving Abby the space to stand in front of Indra. Ready to coach Abby’s movements as she rested for a bit.

Indra started going through the movements they had gone through on the earlier days of the bunker, before they continued on and the fight really started. Of course, the years of training kept Indra with the upper hand during the entire fight, but the hits Abby got in were always on point - her medical training made her know where to hit to make the most damage.

Diyoza and Marcus keep yelling advice to Abby, and she took Marcus’ and attacked Indra’s hard on the leg.

“That was good advice, Kane,” Diyoza said, surprised, as Abby helped Indra up, but she didn’t get up, pulled Abby down and then turned around to stand above Abby’s body.

“He was a soldier in the Ark,” Abby answered, and then turned Indra around, pulling her under her. “He taught me that too.”

“Sure, he teaches you the things you get to do lying down,” Diyoza said with a smirk, throwing Abby off, which allowed Indra to completely turn Abby around, and lock her arms and legs.

“That was a Triku trick,” Indra said confused. Abby had done exactly what her clan knew to do, and while Indra had trained with Kane often, that was not something she had taught him.

“Lincoln. Lincoln taught us.”

“I taught him,” Indra said, getting Abby up, before moving away with those words.

Diyoza looked confused at that new information, but like usually she didn’t ask more questions, and let Indra retreat to the bunk near the door.

“Want to train a bit longer, Doc,” she asked Abby.

“One more fight, and then let me check the baby.”

This fight went by quicker, with Abby too scared to hit Diyoza anywhere, she was quickly overpowered, and thrown over her shoulder to one of the near beds, so she wouldn’t hit the floor hard.

“Can you see the baby now?” she asked as she pulled Abby up, and then raised her shirt up, moving closer to Kane, where Abby had left her bag.

Abby heard for the heartbeat first and then having found it, gave it to Diyoza, so she could hear her child.

“Keep it,” Abby said, before wishing her a goodnight. 

Diyoza moved back after that for a further away bunk, leaving Abby and Marcus in a somewhat private area. Abby undressed to her shirt and underwear, and then helped Marcus do the same and checked the wounds once again, before turning off the lights, and getting into the small bed with him.

They liked sleeping this close. His hand warm on her back, as she had her head close to his chest. Together, alone, they talked a bit more about they discovered today, but sleep took them soon, not after they said ‘I love you’ to each other.

The next eleven days went well, Abby spent most of the time with the bodies, their leader, Farley, still insisting to meet with Marcus, Indra and Diyoza. None of them could still say what was her plan long term, and what she planned to do with them.

Abby had talked to Clarke often and the plans for the settlement were going okay, and they were starting with the interrogation of the prisioners. Diyoza was feeling like she should be there for that, but right now, she could only trust Shaw to defend their interests.

Today, Indra was with her in the cryo room and she hated the room, even after having been in cryo for 125 years, she still felt it was unnatural. But the group’s leader had wanted Diyoza today, so Indra was stuck here; she was pacing the room, the outside room, Abby was in the second one - she had made it there yesterday, late afternoon.

Indra had then been distracted, where she heard a loud noice from the other room, running in to find all of Abby’s things on the floor.

“Abby, _yu key_?” she asked, and with no answer, asked again in English, “Abby, are you okay?”

Abby didn’t answer, she was frozen in place, looking at the body in front of her - _had the person died in cryo?_ Abby looked up when she heard Indra coming close, and then she moved to the screen, Indra at first couldn’t see what she was doing, and then realized she was trying to open the pod.

“Abby, stop!! You can’t do that,” Indra said, but Abby didn’t stop, so she pulled her off the machine by the waist. In that moment she realized Abby had tears streaming down her face, something Indra had rarely seen, at least not like this, not even when she had helped Kane with Abby’s detox. Abby only seemed to cry for the people she loved.

“Let me go, Indra!! I need to save her.”

“What’s happening, Abby?” Indra asked not letting go.

“I need to save her. Please, Indra, please, _beja_ , _beja_.”

“We can’t do that,” she argued. The only thing they had asked of them was for them not to open any pods.

“Indra, put me down. I need to…”

“Come on, we’re calling it a day,” Indra said, still holding Abby as she sent the pod back to its place, and Abby started crying harder, now in a way she couldn’t make out the words.

She left Abby’s things behind, and picked her up in her arms, holding as she walked up to their room, probably putting too much strain in her arm, but Abby was not walking.

In their room, Kane and Diyoza were surprised to find them there so early, and he immediately noticed her distress.

“Did something happen?” Kane asked immediately, leaving the bed, using the bunks to support.

“Something in there. Someone in the pods she wanted to save.”

“Need to save,” she said, cleaning the tears from her eyes and standing straighter, “I need to save her. I can’t abandon her again.”

“Who, Abby?” he asked, reaching of her face, as his hand held to Diyoza’s arm for support.

“Callie. They have Callie, Marcus,” she said, “I’m not leaving her,” she promised, and Marcus pulled her to his arms and kissed the top of her head, knowing well enough that they would have to think of something, because Abby would not leave Callie Cartwig behind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the true purpose of this fic, bringing Callie back!! So enjoy the rest!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Diyoza, Indra and Marcus have now to decide what to do next, if saving Callie is the right choice or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Here's the new chapter!!! More Callie feels in this one!!!
> 
> I really hope you're enjoying this crazy AU, I've just been having a lot of fun writing these adults and their relationships with each other!!! Also I want Callie back!!!

Marcus couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Callie, after Jaha had came and pardoned Abby, she took off with her best friend, and then they had avoided each other. She had gone to handle something in Tesla and then they were coming down.

He and Abby hadn’t talked about Callie often. They did during the days following Jaha’s death, they aired everything out then - the floating, the shocklashing and everything that happened before, in the Ark.

But what Marcus knew about Callie was that Abby loved her, just like Callie did. He still remember the look on her face as she pleaded for Abby’s life, now Abby had the same determination on her face, and he found it harder to say no to her.

“We cannot save your friend, Abby,” Indra said, “We’re going to start a war with this people.”

“I’m not leaving her,” Abby said, looking up to Indra, moving steps away from Marcus, making him rely of Diyoza for support again.

“Abby, we can’t do this right now,” Diyoza told her, “We’ll figure out something, but not now.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

Abby agreed to that and moved away from Marcus, letting him sit on the bed again, and he offered her a hand, but she refused it.

“I’m going for a walk.”

“Abby…”

“Not now, Marcus. Callie would have been with me if you didn’t… and I don’t really blame you, but right now I can only think of her going away, because of you, because she couldn’t look at you.”

“Abby…”

“Marcus… please… I’ll be back, I promise. I just need time.” Abby left the room, leaving the two other women looking at Marcus, not sure of what had just happened between the couple.

“Abby shouldn’t walk around alone,” Marcus said.

“I’ll go with her,” Diyoza said, leaving the room as well, Abby hadn’t gone far.

“I was waiting for you, or Indra…” she said.

“Who is she?”

“Callie, she was my friend, best friend. We met each other in class and we were inseperable since then. We didn’t have siblings there, but she was my sister.”

“And you thought she was dead?”

“When we came down, we were in different stations of the Ark. She was in Tesla - I thought it had caught fire, we got no answer from her station,” Abby continued walking as she spoke, and they were now near the gardens.

“And that’s somehow Kane’s fault?” Abby stopped at those words and sat down on a bench, before she started talking.

“Callie and Marcus were together, sometimes, when they had no other relationships, they fell in bed together.“

“Okay, and that’s a problem… You were married, right?”

“That’s not the problem. The problem is that Marcus tried to have me killed and Callie pleaded with him and it didn’t work.”

“You’re still here.”

“Someone else stopped Marcus. But they broke up then and badly, that had never happened, they normally just stopped seeing each other and it was done, but she was furious with him. So he had her moved to another station.”

“So she was in that one instead of yours?”

“Yes, and I know she wanted to go too, she didn’t want to see his face all the time. But I barely saw her after that, and then there was an explosion in the Ark and I could not see her, she was on the other side - I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“I didn’t get to say goodbye to anyone, Abby. I was sent from prison to the rock. Most people don’t get goodbyes.″

“I wanted a goodbye with her, or I don’t want one now, she’s here, alive.”

“We can’t save her now,” Diyoza spoke.

“Dr Griffin, please come with me,” Aroa asked.

“Where?” Diyoza asked.

“Only Dr Griffin. You can go back to your room, Coronel Diyoza.”

“I’m not leaving Dr Griffin alone.”

“I’m okay, Diyoza,” Abby stopped her. It was the first time the leader asked to meet with her, she wanted to go, to finally meet the woman that was ignoring her.

Abby followed Aroa to the side of the station she still hadn’t been at, and found herself at the leader’s office, being led in. The moment she walked in, she was amazed by the woman, she was human like she had been told before, with blond hair and a frozen face, unreadable.

“So you found out the truth. You found out your Ark people. Any special name?”

“You took them.”

“Your Ark was always special. Eligius tech, my family’s investments, the best of the best. So we waited for an oportunity, of course, when you came down you were no longer the best of the best - we thought about taking the kids, but they weren’t that good,” she spoke, “Don’t get me wrong, your daughter is smart, of course. Raven Reyes is what people dreamed for the Ark, everyone was suppose to be as smart as her - her mind could face and win against alien races much older and smarter than us.”

The woman talked about Raven with a glint in her eyes, like she would be something else to add to her collection, with admiration and desire.

“Monty Green was very smart too, last I’ve heard he had boarded the ship with you, but with his kid walking around, I guess he never went to sleep - a waste. Maybe his kid could be useful. And Tim Bartlett had head for math and economics and his knowledge of latin.”

“But you didn’t take these kids.”

“No, with the news that you were all coming down, we were hoping for better, even if it meant loosing Raven Reyes, but she came to us in the end.”

“Why them?”

“It survived, first of all. It was not a large group, like Mecha and Alpha, and it was not on hostile territory like Farm. And smarter minds than in Arrow.”

“Arrow made it?”

“Not the praimfaya,” she answered, “they were close to you, you know. Never looked…” Their people had been out there. “I didn’t tell Mr Kane if you’re wondering, he has enough guilt.”

“How do you know that?”

“You should have realized by now that I know everything. You divided the doctors and apprentices by all the stations, Tesla had the only other fulll formed doctor.”

“Is he alive? Is he there?” she knew immediately who was in Tesla, they had worked together for years…

“Not anymore,” she answered, “He was needed immediately. He was happy, I’m sure. His wife and kid were awake too - he had an entire life here.”

“How can you know? How can I know you’re not lying?”

“You just have to trust me,” she answered, “Now, can you tell me if there was a name that sparked something?”

“Why would I trust you?”

“There’s something I could offer.” Abby was still thinking how to proceed but she gave away the name.

“Calliope Cartwig.”

“One of the smart minds, and working in communication.”

“Yes.”

“I agreed with your daughter that the pods wouldn’t be touched.”

“That won’t be acceptable, those are our people–”

“You’ve seen five without reacting. And you should tell your friend, that we have Eligius IV people as well, left in the Rock,” she said, “Oh, don’t be amazed, of course, we know she’s Coronel Charmaine Diyoza - her crimes against the world are known to everybody. She was a legend in her days - a hero and a nightmare at the same time.”

“You will need to talk to her about it and if she wants her people–”

“I won’t. I still doubt they can make it here. I imagine your husband has told you, that we have an agreement about violence. If you act like you did in your last planet, we will have to act on it.”

“Are you threatening us?”

“Yes, I’ve made that very clear,” she said, showing her a photo of the camp they were building, she could see her daughter standing besides Madi, a comforting hand on her back as they spoke to Echo, Bellamy, Gaia and Raven. “Russell is close by and he has made contact with your daughter - he is a peaceful man, like your husband.”

“Clarke has nothing–”

“Clarke is a leader. But I won’t hurt your daughter if you do what I need you to do.”

“And that’s?”

“Not touching the pods, including your friend’s,” she said, “Unless you would offer Raven Reyes as an exchange.”

“No. No, you don’t touch Raven.”

“Why? You didn’t seem close.”

“She’s– Raven is good and she’s not a barging chip,” Abby argued. She needed to make things right Raven, she couldn’t let her be hurt again. Abby had already once hurt her to protect someone she loved, she wouldn’t do it again, Raven was someone she loved too.”

“So Callie will stay here. Or I would offer an exchange for you, I believe your daughter and Mr Kane wouldn’t stand for that,” she said and then added, “You’re dismissed, Doctor. I’m glad I’ve finally met you.”

Abby didn’t get to say anything else, the door was opened from the outside and Blue led her to their room, he didn’t speak, and neither did she. Abby opened the door to their room, Indra and Diyoza were training again on one side of the room, probably annoyed at Marcus, because she could see he was stressing.

“Abby,” he called out, when she came in, and she immediately went to him.

“I’m okay,” she told him.

“Diyoza said Farley asked to speak with you.”

“Yeah… she didn’t even introduce herself.”

“What did she want?”

“The entirity of Tesla is here - they got them when they landed. Arrow landed too, Marcus.”

“You sure?” he asked and Abby took his hand.

“She said so…”

“And Callie?”

“She was clear about it. It’s a no,” Abby answered, “Unless I trade Callie for Raven, which I won’t do. I’m worried about Raven, Marcus, she’s fascinated with her…”

“You should tell Clarke next time you talk.”

“Bellamy. Raven is still not talking to Clarke either. Also our calls are still being monitored.”

“I’ll speak with him then. I’ll find a way.”

“You know I’m still not leaving without Callie, right?”

“Abby…”

“I don’t want to fight,” she said. “But I’m not. But you do have a point, we need a plan, I can’t just do it,” she continued, now moving closer to him, “And I need you to look at the list of names with me. They are our people, if they still have family with us. And I need–” she said, looking up to the other two woman and calling out, “Diyoza.”

Diyoza came closer followed by Indra, they were both sweating, even if they hadn’t been training too hard - her belly was getting too large and she was getting back pain most nights.

“She knows who you are and she says she has Eligius IV people as well, left behind in the Rock.”

“It’s possible. Some of us were sick or too hurt, so they didn’t bother bringing them in,” she said. “See, there was a reason for rebelling. We would be next.”

“She doesn’t trust your people. She’s sure they will break the peace,” Abby told them.

“I need to see the names,” Diyoza said, stress wasn’t helping her and the pain in the lower back aggravated.

“Do you know who it could be?” Abby asked, making space on the bed for her, so Marcus could message her back like Abby had taught him - she remembered how her back and feet hurt after a day of work and only Jake’s hard fingers could make her feel better. And while she knew it wasn’t the same as having a man who loved her touch her, the touch would still help.

“A few people. About twelve were left behind, alive, not sure if they all were that way when they got to them,” she explained, before letting a sound of relief.

“That’s good,” Abby told her, “How are your feet?”

“Not bad. I’ve been barefoot since I got back here and the cold floor helps.”

“Anyone you want to be there?” Abby asked turning to the issue in question, just after laughing at Indra instructing Marcus about where he should put pressure, making some quick comment in trigedasleng that made him blush.

“No one I can remember anymore,” she answered, before moaning once more. “Do you know when I’m due?”

“You’re just in month 7, so still a few weeks to go. But I fear the baby will be born before the nine months - you didn’t have a regular growth, but she seems to be on track to be born with a good size.”

“Can you?”

“I’ll get the stethoscope.” Abby was checking the baby every night now and Diyoza as getting used to falling asleep listening to her heartbeat. “She’s okay,” Abby said, “Strong. You can rest for awhile or is your back still hurting?”

“I’m better. Thanks, doc.”

“Anything, call for us,” Abby said, helping her stand, before turning back to Marcus now in a whispered conversation with Indra, who had pulled her armour back on.

“I think Kane is good to train.”

“Indra, he is not.”

“I am, Abby,” Marcus argued, “Only small exercises. I can’t do anything anymore. Look at it as physical therapy.”

“Marcus… I don’t know… You needed Diyoza’s support to stand today.”

“Just arms, Abby,” Indra said, “Sitting down. Just to teach him how to throw a punch.”

“I know how to throw a punch, Indra. I was in the guard in the Ark.”

“You, skaikru are weak.” Indra and Marcus continued arguing, having now moved to trigedasleng, and Abby ended up letting them train as long as he didn’t exert himself.

Abby moved to another bed, and started writing in plans to how to get to Callie back - she had different options written down, but none stopped the Eligius people to come after them. She couldn’t risk it especially with the Russell guy so close to Clarke.

Abby also didn’t want to attack these people, there had been too much war, Abby wanted to make it work with Eligius III, but it wasn’t right what they were doing - if they had kidnapped the people from the Ark, how could she believe they hadn’t kidnapped everyone in those pods?

How could Abby continue to do her job and nothing else? She needed to, she knew that, but it was hard… but she was also making sure they were alive.

She filled two and half pages with notes when Marcus came back to her, resting behind her, kissing the top of her head, and looking over her shoulder. He smelled nice and his hair was wet, dripping on the bed, and on her clothes, but she found comfort on the fact that he was alive.

“It’s dinner time,” he whispered.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Good. I didn’t pull any stitches, I promise.”

“Let me check,” she said, raising his clean shirt, and pulling out the bandage, to find his wound still healing.

“I’m okay, Abby, I’m okay,” he whispered.

“I know,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. Before raising her face to kiss him, running her hands through his hair, Kane immediately kissed her back, like they hadn’t had the time to kiss like this since… in a long time.

“Where are Indra and Diyoza?” she whispered when she pulled back.

“They’ve gone to dinner. We should…”

“They can wait,” she said with a smile, “Now if you can exercise, I imagine we can take some time for us,” she said, and Marcus was ready to kiss her and taking her to their bed. “Carefully, Marcus. Don’t move too fast, or we’re leaving for dinner.”

“I won’t move a single thing,” he said with a smirk.

“I definitely did not mean that,” she said, getting up to lock the door. “Lay down and take of your clothes.”

“Yes, Doc,” he said with a laugh, and she turned to find him in his underwear and she undressed as well. The look of the bandage on his torso and neck constrasting with his naked skin hit her hard.

“I’m okay, Abby,” he told her, reading her thoughts. 

“You sure?”

“I am,” he told her. “But we don’t need to go all the way right now. We have time, a lifetime together,” he said as she climbed in bad with him.

“Not really when we’re sharing bedrooms with other people,” she said, kissing him again, just before climbing on top of him, mindful of his wound, but ready to love him and be loved.

They ended up missing dinner all together, and Indra and Diyoza ended up coming to a locked door and their knocking woke up Abby and Marcus, who had fallen asleep together and still naked.

“Someone is at the door,” she whispered to his chest, “You go.”

“Why me? I’m hurt.” 

“Haha, you didn’t complain before,” she said, “Also I did most of the work.”

“Are you complaining? You enjoyed yourself, Abby, three times if I remember right.”

“See, I need to rest. You worked me too much…” she said and convinced Marcus as the knocking outside got louder. He got up from the bed, pulling on his underwear, pants and shirt; while Abby put on her underwear and one of his shirts too, but let herself continue being inside their bed - it was still warm and she was honestly tired, it was an emotional day.

“We brought you dinner since you were too busy to joins us,” Diyoza said giving him a plate, “I’m sure it was worth it.”

Indra made some comments in trigedasleng, and while Abby couldn’t recognize everything, it was enough to make her blush right next to Marcus. He came back to her, sitting with her on the bed, as they shared from the plate.

“I didn’t realize I was this hungry,” she commented as she took a bit of the thing that resembled bread, and had to many _a_ and _f_ for her to pronounce.

“I’m sure you worked out an appetite,” Diyoza said from the other side of the room.

“We’re never living this down,” he whispered and Abby just threw a smile at Diyoza, who laughed a bit more.

“Hey, I was meaning to mention, Farley called you my husband,” she said with a smile and then wasn’t sure how to react when Marcus’ face fell.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Abby. Diyoza stopped me from correcting her, she said it didn’t look good when I did it in–”

“Marcus,” she said, stopping his rambling, “Marcus, I like the sound of you being my husband,” she said with a smile. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I… I don’t know. You want me to be your husband?”

“Marcus, we’ve been pretty married, according to the kids, it was like that before we even got together,” she said, “And after everything we’ve been through,” she said with a kiss to his lips, “I know I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, and it would be a honor to be officially your wife.”

“I… Jake’s your husband,” he whispered, looking down, and she took his face in her hands immediately.

“Marcus, I’m with you. I’m in this with everything,” she reminded him, fearing that he had doubted this.

“I know, Abby, I know that, and I love you, I just didn’t think you would want to get married again, and I was okay with that.”

“I don’t need to get married to know what we have is real, Marcus, but if you want to, I would be happy to marry you,” she told him with a kiss, “And when it comes to Jake, he will always be my first husband, and us getting married won’t change that and it doesn’t need to. Jake to me will always be Jake, but I don’t think of him as owning the word husband. He was a man I love, someone I shared a life with,” she said, reaching for her neck, for something that hadn’t been there for years. “You are the man I love, the one I plan to share the rest of my life with.”

“Would you like to get married? After things calm down,” he asked, still nervous after everything she had just said, so she just kissed him with a laugh.

“I know you’re having a moment and everything, but you do know we’re still in the room, right?” Diyoza asked.

“ _Spechou_ ,” Indra said, “it’s about time you made her your _houmon_.”

“Yes, congrats, but please let’s not have a repeat of this evening while we’re still in the room. There’s a baby in here.”

Abby and Marcus didn’t argue with that, but it didn’t stop them from kissing again, and a few more times as they finished eating. It felt light and happy like she hadn’t felt before, even if right now they were still in danger and had pressing issues to attend to.

“Hey, why didn’t you ever talk to me about this? About marriage, if it was something in your mind,” Abby asked him, very quietly so they wouldn’t be heard on the other side of the room.

“I did, after the few weddings we attended in the bunker.”

“But that wasn’t serious, just in the abstract. Why did you not bring up us?”

“I did,” he said.

“No, you didn’t, I would remember,” she argued.

“I did. You won’t remember,” he said and things started clicking in her mind.

“I was high.”

“I didn’t realize, not until the next morning and you couldn’t remember a word we said.”

“What did I say?” she asked, afraid of what she said.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Marcus…”

“It doesn’t matter, Abby. It really doesn’t.”

“I’m sorry, Marcus.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Abby, we’re okay,” he said, pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head.

He held her for a bit, just in silence, glad the other was alive, before she spoke up and brought up the notes she had written hours ago about the way to get Callie, and soon Indra and Diyoza joined - the discussion lasted most of the night.

The next day went by as normal, Abby worked, Diyoza was with her, and look at the names, recognizing the ones that were Eligius IV, Marcus stopped by late in the afterrnoon as her shift ended, to check the names too, writing down which ones were their people.

Abby stopped to look at Callie a few times, she still looked the same - she was the same, she hadn’t aged those six years - Callie was six years younger than her now; that felt weird to think, they had been each other’s partners since school started.

“Marcus,” she called, wanting to show him Callie, “she’s here.”

“She looks young,” he said.

“You’re going to look pretty old to her,” she smiled as Marcus complained, “I wonder what she will think of the beard and hair,” she said, touching his beard, “She really liked your hair when it wasn‘t gelled - it was that sweet moment when she woke up in the middle of the night, having fallen asleep on your bed, to leave the room and you were stll sleeping.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine myself with long hair in the Ark. My mom would have like it, she wanted me to grow my hair out as a child, but I already knew guard regulations.”

“We will see what she says when we get her out.”

“Abby…”

“Go, you have things to do. I just wanted you to see Callie too. I have work to do,” she said, kissing his lips, touching Callie’s pod again and moving on to her job.

Every night, Abby brought up the issue of Callie, she was getting closer to finishing her job, but she still had no answer from them. They just kept punching holes in each of her plans and only Diyoza was actively helping, which led to multiple discussions with her now-fiancee.

When Abby wasn’t mad and paralized with the idea of loosing Callie again, she saw the sense in Marcus not wanting to risk the fragile peace - Farley had not changed her mind about large societies being dangerous, but she was letting the progress with building their village continue (and Raven was safe and had been warned).

Abby had not expected the answer to her problems to come one early morning, two days before she was scheduled to be done, when a knock on the door woke them up. Abby who had fallen asleep semi-mad at Marcus woke up on his arms and took his hand as they were marched out of their rooms to the main office.

Blue and Aroa stood on each side of Farley, who in the middle had someone kneeling in front of her, a bag over her head.

“I have what you want, Doctor. We all know your plans wouldn’t work.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

And then she heard a faint, “Abby”, a sound of pain and longing. A voice she wished to hear for so long.

“Okay, what do you want?”

“If I need you, you come. You will do anything I want when I need.”

“None of those things can include hurting my people,” Abby argued.

“Of course. I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

“You ask for me, not anyone else. Not Clarke. Nor Raven. Or anyone.”

“Agreed.”

“Agreed,” Abby said.

“Abby,” Marcus called, she squeezed his hand, but didn’t look behind her, “Take me instead, make the agreement with me.”

“Ohhh, I’m sorry if you’re mistaken, but you’re not as useful as your wife,” she answered, “But I won’t stop you from coming with her when I call on her presence.”

“It will be okay,” Abby told him.

“You can come and take your win,” she said, moving to exit the room, “I still expect you to be done in two days and at work on time today,” she left with that, followed, by her people, leaving the five of them alone in her office.

Abby with a last squeeze at Marcus hand ran to the center of the room, kneeling on the ground, pulling the hood out of Callie’s face and throwing her arms around her. Tears falling down now and words of love shared between the two women.

“You’re alive… I missed you,” could be heard from both women, over and over again.

“I’m never letting go,” Abby whispered, to her ear, “You’re safe now.”

“Where are we?” Callie asked pulling back, but not taking long to throw herself onto Abby again, without an answer.

Diyoza and Indra looked on, finally fully realizing how important Callie was to Abby, the strong love she held for Clarke or Kane. Marcus was at the table, finally finding something sharp, to kneel next to Callie cut her restraints and she threw her arms around Abby immediately.

They stayed in the comfort of each other’s arms for a bit longer, and then Abby helped her up, offering comfort to someone who hadn’t used her legs in awhile, and when she pulled back, she recognized another face, even if it looked very different.

Callie walked up to Marcus and threw her arms around him and then pulled back and punched him on the chest, then hugged him again and pulled back and punched him in the same place, and then hugged him again and then punched him again, and then on the fourth hug, Marcus threw his arms around her and she melted into his arms and chest. In the twenty something years of their on and off relationship, Callie had never felt that warm and safe in his arms.

“I still hate you for trying to float Abby,” she whispered, looking up to him. 

“I know. I hate myself for that too,” he said, looking at Abby behind them, and squeezed her a bit tighter.

“You have a beard and long hair,” she commented, tracing his beard, “How did it got this long?” she asked, turning behind her, “You have a grey streak, Abby. I don’t get how.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be confusing, girl.”

“That’s Diyoza,” Kane said, pulling away from Callie, “And Indra.”

“Indra is a grounder.”

“Like with the kids, attacking them,” she said, before immediately adding, “Clarke, darling, how’s Clarke?” she said, reaching for Abby.

“Clarke is okay, she’s okay. Safe.” Callie pulled her for a hug again.

“And yes, one of those grounders. The _kids_ landed in our territory.”

“We made peace with the grounders,” Marcus spoke, ”Much has happened since then.”

“Let’s go to our room,” Abby said, taking Callie’s hand, as they moved through the halls. Indra and Diyoza moved to their side of the room, while Callie moved with Abby, before she was stopped.

“There’s only one used bed.”

“Right…” Marcus whispered, taking his hand to his hair, not knowing how to answer.

“Marcus and I are together.”

“Ohh…”

“It’s been awhile now.”

“So it’s not been less than a week since we came down.”

“There have been about 132 years.”

“Okay, you’re not 172, Abs,” she said with a laugh.

“No, you spent 132 asleep. I spent 125 of those asleep as well.”

“You lived seven years without me.”

“Almost seven.”

“On Earth, with Clarke and Marcus.”

“Closer to seven months and the ground was beautiful and fascinating, and dangerous. And then six years under the floor without Clarke.”

“You had Marcus.”

“Yes, a lot happened, Callie, I don’t know where to start.” Callie took Abby’s hand and they sat on a made bed, Marcus giving them space and going to their own bed; Abby and Callie sat next to each other against the headboard, holding hands between them, and then she spoke. 

“Start by where we are, Abby. And then the beginning,” she spoke and Abby told her the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Diyoza, Indra, Marcus and Callie finally make it back to camp and start their new lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of this fic!!! The adults are still the main characters, but in this one there are more interactions with the younger characters :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It was over. It was finally over - everybody in the pods was checked, including the ones from the Ark. Everyone had been okay, or at least seemed to be, she still wasn’t sure how to analyse the aliens’ bodies and data.

“You’re going outside…” Abby whispered to Callie, as they finished their goodbyes with Aroa and Blue. The leader had not come out. Aroa was giving them their weapons back, their guns and Indra’s sword and knives.

“Our leader sent this for you,” Blue said giving her a radio. “We will contact you in case we need you. And unless there are other instructions only you and your husband will be let in.”

“Indra or I would like to accompany them,” Diyoza spoke.

“That’s not part of the deal. She asked us to remind you we can take her away as easily as we gave her to you. She’s not that essential that we won’t shoot her in the head.”

“I understand, only Marcus and I will come,” Abby answered, stepping forward to take the radio, as Marcus and Diyoza took a protective step in Callie’s direction, with her reaching for his arm.

“You’re okay,” he whispered to her. 

“Thank you for understanding, Doctor Griffin,” Blue said, “You’re free to go. I understand your daughter, daughters I must say, Miss Indra, are waiting for you.”

“My daughter is none of your concern,” Indra spoke.

“Ohh, don’t get mad, Miss Indra,” those were Blue’s last words and he left the room, followed by Aroa.

“Are you ready to see the outside?” Abby asked her.

“The most I’ll ever be.” Abby took her hand, before turning to Marcus.

“Use the wheelchair,” Abby said. “I know you don’t want to, but the floor outside is irregular and it’s only until we get to camp and you can get some crutches.”

Marcus wanted to argue, but instead followed Abby’s advice and sat on the chair, and Callie couldn’t help but laugh, which made him look up at her.

“Abby is bossing you around.”

“I don’t boss people,” Abby said, knowing she was lying.

“He used to roll his eyes so much when you did it with Jake. And now Abby is bossing you,” she said with a laugh, how had things changed since then.

“How old are you, Cece?” he asked her with a smile.

“Younger than you now, old man.”

“Can we go outside now?” Indra asked, and the five of them walked outside, and Abby felt Callie squeeze her hand when they saw the outside, all the trees, mostly green, but some in a strange tone of blue, and the two suns looking down at them.

“Two suns… that’s not…”

“I told you, Callie.”

“I know, but it’s completelly different to actually see it. You dream your all life of Earth and now there’s this.”

“How much of Earth did you see?” Diyoza asked her.

“Not long. Less than a day. It was late when we got out and we wanted to wait before going to look for everyone - they weren’t answering the radio. They came in the night.”

“It’s a strange thing to see. At least you didn’t see Earth destroyed.”

“It’s better than not seeing it,” she argued. 

“Space had its appeal, but I was sadly asleep most of the time.”

“It gets old when you live there your all life,” Callie answered, they had continued walking, now reaching the women that had been waiting for them. She could recognize Clarke immediately, still the same blond hair but shorter, and Callie supposed that the woman Indra was talking to was her daughter.

“How are you feeling, Kane?” Clarke asked, pulling away from Abby's arms, “Bellamy has been waiting for you to go over the plans, Diyoza’s people have been useful with talking about what you had planned, but he wants to talk with you,” Clarke continued, she looked a lot like her mother when she was handling work, and then the girl looked up to greet Diyoza and noticed the other face.

“Hi, Clarke, you’re all grown up now.”

“Callie?! Aunt Cece?! Is that really you?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” she answered, coming forward and throwing her arms around Clarke, feeling her hugging back.

“What happened?”

“They took Tesla station when they landed,” her mom answered, “I made a deal to have Callie out.”

“What kind of deal?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just me,” Abby answered, and Clarke looked unsure, sharing a look with Kane.

“I’ll be with your mother if something happens.”

“I’ll go with you, Mom.”

“No, they’re only letting Marcus go with me.”

“Mom…”

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Abby said, reaching for Clarke’s face and kissing her forehead.

Clarke led them to the car, telling them that Russell lent them the car and Raven had been excited to be driving again.

“She’s still not talking to me,” she answered her mom’s question, “Gaia drove up front with her.”

“I’ll go in the passenger seat,” Marcus offered, and Indra gave him a small nod.

“Do you need help getting in, Kane?” Clarke asked.

“I’m good. Just take the chair.”

“Hi, Raven,” Kane greeted her as he sat next to her her, with everyone else in the back.

“Hi, Kane. Bellamy has been going crazy without you. He’ll be glad you‘re back.”

“I look forward to help. How is the rebuilding going? Clarke said it was going okay.” 

“It’s moving. In Arkadia, we had parts of the Ark to work with, now there’s only trees, but I can’t do much with that. I’m working on the ship, but they still want to keep it working in case we ever need it,” she told him, starting the car, scaring Kane, “it’s not really a car, and it has a bit of a kick. I should have warned you, Russell lend it to us and he’s helping with the wood - none of grounders have seen this type of wood.”

“Russell is dangerous - did Bellamy–”

“–talk to me? Yeah, I know, something about them being obsessed with me, because I’m awesome.”

“Raven…” he started, “Abby said that–”

“I really don’t care what Abby said.”

“Raven…”

“This is between Abby and I, and she sure doesn’t need you to be defending her.”

“Okay,” he said, he wanted to talk more, he knew how much Abby missed Raven, but he didn’t want to press her, “So what are you working on the ship?”

“Trying to see if we can get some electricity outside - we were used to that.”

“That would be good, we could do a lot with that.” 

“Maybe with Diyoza back I’ll actually be able to touch the ship,” she said, before turning her eyes back to the road, and they made it to camp much quicker than they would have had by car.

Kane got out the vehicle to see something taking place in front of him, a few tents around, and pieces of wood laying around.

“Kane, you’re back,” Bellamy said coming his way, “I need your help. The call helped, but I need your eyes - Arkadia was your vision.”

“It was all of ours, as this should be. We should talk to people to see what they want for our home,” he said. “Let’s go.”

“Do you need the wheelchair?”

“No,” he answered, and then added, “But can you get me some crutches or a cane?”

“Sure, a cane for Kane coming right up,” Raven said with a laugh, disappearing into camp.

The rest of them left the vehicle as well, Abby coming up to him, to remind him to use the support, and telling him she was going to check with Jackson and medical.

“Thanks, Raven,” he said accepting the stick she gave him.

“I’ll make you something better,” she promised him.

“You, okay?”

“Show me the way, Bellamy.”

Bellamy walked him through the camp, mostly he just saw tents and then he brought him around the back.

“That’s what I wanted to show you,” Bellamy said, as he pointed to the small cabins. “We have barely started on the medical center. I wanted you and Abby here for that, but Clarke and Jackson have some ideas.”

“What are you working on?”

“The well - _podakru_ has been helping with that, how to use the water - they’re working on a system with Raven,” Bellamy said, taking him to a hole on the ground, taking hold of his arm. “Better safe than sorry, some kids fell down playing around. And Murphy fell down too - he may have been thrown.”

“They’re okay?”

“Yeah, this is just off limits to children. And Murphy needs supervision,” he told him with a smile. “The school is being built too. Gaia wants to continue the training, even if there’s no longer an ascending ceremony, and classes could be good. Maybe if you would like to teach something, Echo and Raven are insisting I do history.”

“What would I teach?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you want,” he said, “The Eligius people are helping with the school, they’re talking about bleachers and swings and slides…”

“Diyoza mentiones bleachers too,” Kane said, he hadn’t known what those were before either. “How are things going with the Eligius people?”

“Echo and Shaw are leading questioning, and it’s going okay when they are not killing each other, Madi keeps them in place. We still have some in the ship, fiercely loyal to McCreary and we think Diyoza should handle them.”

“You seem to be handling things. You did good, Bellamy,” Kane said, resting a hand on his arm.

“I still need your help. It’s easy with the people that have things to do, but everyone else is a bit lost, and still dealing with everything that happened in the bunker.”

“Octavia? You should talk to her.”

“She tried to have me killed, and Indra, and you.”

“It’s not the end of things. I tried to have Abby killed, you and Echo were at war, I’m sure at certain point Indra wanted us all dead, you know…”

“Yeah…”

“The bunker was bad, really bad.”

“Clarke told me, she told me about Abby. I’m sorry…”

“We’re moving forward.”

“You turn the page, you do better today that you did yesterday.” Kane smiled at having his own words repeated back to him, the people he loved had the habit of doing that.

“Talk you your sister then,” he said, “Where are you taking me?”

“Council meeting, to look at the plans, so you can make adjustments,” he answered, “Just as a warning, Echo is still mad about the double crossing, so that will show. But she’s smarter than me and almost everyone, and I trust her to keep everyone in line.”

“That’s good in a partner,” he said, “Now, show me the plans you’re working on.” Kane followed Bellamy into the tent, with a table in the middle and everyone talking around it, there was Echo and Raven, then Clarke, Madi, Gaia and Indra, and finally Shaw and one of the prisioners that had been working with Kane at the Eden. Bellamy cleared his throat and they started the meeting.

Across the camp, inside the ship, Diyoza met with the prisioners still not approved for the outside, while Abby checked on a few patients that were kept in medbay. It seemed some people had fallen down a well.

Abby shared some words in _Trigedasleng_ with a boy with a broken arm, before she send him on his way, and asking him to send in his sister who had hurt her foot.

“What was that Abby? Indra speaks it too, right?”

“Most of the grounders speak it, not all of them speak English. I’m not very good at it, but I know the basics for medical. Marcus was one of the first to learn, from the Ark, he’s very good at it.”

“You said he worked the peace agreements with the grounders. How did he become that person, Abby? Everything you’ve told me about him sounds so different, for the better it seems,” Callie said, before adding with a smile, “As long as the sex is still good, it is, right?”

“I’m not going to have that conversation with you,” she said with a laugh, “but yes.”

“Good, girl.”

“But I don’t know, Callie. Guilt, I think, and he started listening to me, and I listened to him too - a partnership, even before we were anything more,” she said, “And the grounders trusted him, and Lexa and Indra are not easy people to gain the trust of.”

“He smiles more,” Callie agreed. “And how are you, darling? Being that long without Clarke, and the pills, and the Dark Year.”

“Do you think I’m a monster?”

“Of course not. It was an impossible decision and you made sure people survived.“

“Before I had tried for life to be more than that.”

“Now, it can be. But really if you hadn’t survived, I would still be there,” Callie told her, “You saved us all,” she added, “Come here,” Callie said, asking Abby to lie next to her on the bed.

“I should check you out, you landed and now you were asleep for so long.”

“Not now. Just rest. Are you okay? Are you still having cravings?”

“Yes, but I won’t. I can’t go back…” 

“I know, but if it’s too hard, get me. I was not there like Marcus or Clarke, but I’m here now. Now rest.”

Callie pulled Abby closer, playing with the grey streak of hair, while Abby traced her belly and she told her about the greens and blues and reds and all the colours of Earth that were not grey.

That was how Marcus found them a few hours after, still awake, sometimes speaking, sometimes in silence, he just observed for a bit, before stepping in and joining in the conversation, as Abby insisted on checking his injuries again, and then finally giving Callie a full physical, before they called it a night, and Callie left them alone.

“Hey, can I?” Callie asked, having found Diyoza outside, at the end of a row of matresses and blankets, some sleeping, others awake. Diyoza was lying down looking at the almost dark sky - only one of the suns had set - with a hand over her belly. “Abby and Kane have gone to sleep in medbay, I thought I should give them some privacy.”

“Sure, lay down,” she said, giving her some space.

“Shouldn’t you be in a proper bed or something?”

“I should be with my people,” she said, eyeing the rest of the crowd, “I like it here. Sleeping outside instead of a spaceship. New stars to figure out.”

“I could use a good bed.”

“Are you too good for my matress?” she asked with a smile, “There must be some empty rooms in the ship, you can take one. I don’t think they have any system for that. You just take one.”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m sure Abby won’t mind if you go stay with them,” Diyoza suggested and Callie just shook her head. “Does it bother you? Are you mad at Abby?”

“Of course not,” she said with a laugh. “You know, Abby was never mad at me when I slept with Kane, not even in the last year up there and that was a hard one for her. And not even mad when I dated, _dated_ , not just slept, with Diana for like 7 months, and I know you don’t know her, but Abby didn’t like her, Jake use to tell me that she would rant after every double date… but she never told me anything, until we broke up - she just wanted me to be happy.”

Callie looked farway, with a smile on her face, before continuing to speak.

“And it was never like that with me and Kane. It was just easy, easier than a relationship, so if we were alone, we just got together, but if we wanted to be with someone else - we stopped, no drama. I was with this woman, Mara, for eight years, Kane and I had stopped of course, but when I was ready to be with someone again after Mara was gone… he was there,” she said, “It was just easy. I could do with easy right now.”

“I would offer,” Diyoza said, touching her waist, “But I’m about to fall asleep, with back pain and I’m huge.”

Callie didn’t answer, not knowing how to do it, but she let her fingers touch Diyoza’s ones on her waist. And at the same time, changed the issue.

“She had a daughter, Mara had a daughter, one of the 100,” she murmured, “Does the name Harper tell you anything?”

“You should talk to someone.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know much. But by what I gather she never went to sleep in the ship - her kid is around.”

“Kid?”

Diyoza pulled herself up at that, groaning at the pain on her lower back, looking around for a familiar face.

“Blake,” she called, seeing Bellamy walking by.

“Diyoza,” he greeted her.

“She was asking about Harper.”

“You’re the Blake kid, you shot Jaha. You had a sister.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, being called back to a description, a crime he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Abby brought me back,” Callie said, “I knew Harper and her mother.”

“Harper has died, but she was happy. She and Monty - he was Farm station.”

“Did he came down with Pike?”

“One of the 100. They both stayed awake and lived, they had a son.”

“How old is he?”

“26, he’s not really a kid,” Bellamy said, looking around, trying to find him, but Calie guessed he wasn’t here. “I think she spoke of you in the Ark, Cece, she spoke of her childhood. You were there as her father…”

“Yeah, it was long and hard for Harper and Mara…” she whispered. Callie wanted to meet her boy, a last connection to Mara, a sign of the future, but first she had more question for the Blake boy.

“Bell, I need you,” called a voice from the construction.

“I need to go,” he said, “Echo is calling for me.”

“Just tell me, is Nate Miller alive? His father? They were close with Harper and Mara.”

“Nate is,” he said pointing to another space in the camp, “Check on him if you know him,” he added, before disappearing.  

Callie got ready to get up, while Diyoza laid back down slowly, and then looked back down to Diyoza.

“Come back here after, even if I’m asleep. You have a bed here.”

“I will,” Callie whispered, leaving the pregnant woman alone. Callie went the direction Bellamy had pointed her to, she tried to find Nate, but couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Jackson,” she called, recognizing a familiar face.

“Callie?! Callie!!” he exclaimed. He had a beard now and he looked definitely older - no longer the kid following Abby around. 

“Jackson!! You’re all grown up now.” 

“You know I was already an adult before, right,” he said hugging her, he still had the same happy voice, that helped her bring Abby out of the darkness of losing Jake. “Abby said you were back, but to actually see you.”

“I’m glad you made it through,” Callie said, she had been glad when Abby mentioned he was still with her.

“How are you feeling? Do you have a place to stay? Are you looking for Abby? Abby missed you. Ohh, and can you believe she and Kane are thing now? It’s been six years, but I still want someone to gossip with.”

“They look happy. For how long did you torture Kane?”

“For awhile, but it was kind of obvious he was in love with Abby, which was still weird,” he said, “so weird…” he murmured, “But are you looking for them? You should be asleep. You can take medical with them.”

“I left them on their own. I’m sleeping with Diyoza.”

“The Eligius IV woman?”

“I guess so. She’s pregnant if that helps.”

“Yeah, okay,” he said, looking confused.

“I was actually looking for Nate Miller. I heard about Harper and I wanted to see how he was doing.”

“Not good, he’s barely left our tent. He’s working and everything, but not anything else. He won’t even speak to me.”

“ _Our_??”

“We’re together.”

“Abby didn’t mention you were dating baby Nathan,” she said and Jackson looked confused, “I helped the kid bathe when he was young. I was with Harper’s mom, helping around when her husband got sick… and then after we were together. Nate was around a lot - they were inseperable. Do you know about his father, David?”

“He didn’t make it…” Jackson whispered, “He didn’t make it to the bunker… It was hard on Nate,” he said, “Abby told you about the bunker, right?”

“That it was hard on her, that it was awful… that they almost died…” Callie said.

“It was hard on all of us,” Jackson said, “If you can help Nate, please try.” He led her to a tent, “Go in, I’ll be back later,” he said, squeezing her arm, “It’s good to have you back.”

“Eric, I said I didn’t want to speak.”

“It’s not Eric, Nate. Can I come in?” she asked and she heard a whimper. 

“I’m hearing voices now,” he whispered.

“You’re not,” Callie said, stepping forward, “I’m alive. Abby got me back.”

“Callie…”

“Yeah,” she said, sitting next to him on the ground, next to his almost sleeping body. She had done that when he slept over and had nightmares - they almost involved the Fidalgo story - Harper loved the story from the moment they heard it when they were eight, but he had nightmares for years. “I heard about Harper.”

“She died.”

“I heard… the kid, the one with the sister, he said that she had a kid.”

“She and Monty didn’t go to sleep in the cryo,” he said, “they wanted peace. The ground has been fight after fight. And I guess that when they were in space they were happy.”

“They were in the Ark - they were the ones who made it to space with Sinclair’s girl.”

“Raven, yeah,” he said standing up, “I was in the bunker for six years, and Harper came back and I barely spoke to her. I was too worried about other things.”

“I’m sure she knew how much you cared.”

“Even before the bunker, we were mostly apart. She had Monty and she stayed in Arkadia, with Kane and my Dad, and I went to the Island and everything started with Jackson.” At this point Callie wasn’t sure she was following the conversation, but she let him continue. “She was going through a hard time, Bellamy said she was one of the DNR people.”

“Do not resuscitate…”

“She didn’t want to make it through _praimfaya_ , she was ready to die. Which was probably smart of her, she wasn’t in the list, she would have died in Polis with my Dad and I don’t know how many people. Kane would have thrown her out even after she helped save his life, because of something stupid list Clarke made.”

“Your dad was gone in the second culling?”

“Yeah, he asked Kane to save me. He told me my dad was putting my name twice in the lottery.”

“He loved you so much.”

“I know. I was lucky. Most of the 100 didn’t get to see their parents again, I did. And I wasn’t mad at my mom like Clarke, or my mom wasn’t a supporter of fascist Pike like Monty’s. My Dad was good, always.”

“David was always good. He was coming with the first group with Abby before Diana hijacked the pod.”

“I know and he knew I loved him. Harper didn’t…”

“She knew,” Callie said, “She knew.”

“I was an ass.”

“You’re a kid…”

“I’m not a kid anymore.”

“You are, I could tell you the stupid things I did when I was 23,” she said, “And you said Harper grew up right, she realized you were young and stupid, and that you still cared.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m of a certain age, Nate,” she told him, “And you realize a few things after you stop being stupid, and she sure had time to think.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. And I know losing someone you love is never easy, but you said Jackson helped when you lost your father, so maybe talk to him - you trust him.”

“I love him.”

“He’s a good kid too, talk to him. And I’m here if you need anything,” she said squeezing his hand.

“Thank you, Callie. I’m glad you’re back,” he said, actually hugging her, “Can you send Eric in? I’m sure he’s just outside.”

“Sure, kid.” Callie left the tent and told Jackson to go in, like expected he was just outside; and then went back to Diyoza, who was already sleeping under a complete dark sky, and lied next to her.

The five of them fell into the rhythm of the camp. Abby continued with medical, Indra worked side by side with her daughter, helping Madi and the grounders, Diyoza and Callie helped with the school, and Kane was included in the Council, discussing decisions, and slowly building the Echo’s trust. The constructions were going okay and Kane didn’t have much to do today, so he purposed that he maybe should go in a recon mission around the planet.

“There could be more, something useful. And I know its inhabitants, it will be a quick search.”

“I’m not trusting you with my ship,” Raven said, “You were not even that good with the rover.”

“I could go,” Madi spoke up, “I’ve been driving the rover since I was eight, and you’ve taught me to drive this one.”

“I trust Madi with the ship,” Raven agreed, “Clarke?”

“You can go, Madi. You know what we need to find to survive,” Clarke suggested, she trusted Kane to look after Madi, and Madi to look after him in turn.

“Let’s go get the car ready,” Raven said, ruffling her hair. 

“I’ll make sure she’s safe,” Kane told Clarke.

“I know. And I trust Madi. Listen to her,” she said.

“I will. Can you tell your mother about–?”

“–where you’re going, sure. You’re afraid she’s going to tell you not to go.”

“I’m doing better now, and your mother was busy today.”

“Sure, it’s that, Kane,” she said as they walked outside. Clarke went to say goodbye to Madi, and he got into the passenger seat. And Madi took off, leaving their camp.

“So where do you want to go?” Madi asked him.

“North,” he said, that was the way they knew nothing about.

“Okay.” Madi drove in silent, most of the time, but he realized she wanted to speak, that she had something to stay, and then she finally gave in. “Clarke likes you. Commander Lexa likes you too.”

“She’s in your head?”

“All the commanders are, she showed me your first meeting. Jaha, Well’s father, wanting to attack her and you saving her - you had a good head for politics.”

“I truly wanted peace. We were working towards that.”

“I know. Clarke told stories about you. She didn’t say much about you in the Ark…”

“She didn’t know me well. Nobody did.”

“You prefer the ground to the sky?”

“I do.”

“I sometimes think Clarke would go up there again, things were easier before you got her arrested.”

“She was happy, she had her mother and father,” he answered, “but she’s happy down here too. She has you, and up there, you dream of the ground always, your whole life. We weren’t supposed to come down - not her, and especially not me.”

“Why?”

“Because we didn’t believe the Earth to be survivable.”

“But you still send them down.”

“We did. It seemed liked the best solution at the time.”

“Okay,” she answered, before there was silence and she continued to drive. There was nothing interesting yet, and they had been now travelling for two hours.

“Maybe we should stop, Madi, you’re probably tired.”

“I’m okay.”

“Madi, it’s been more than two hours.”

“I’m okay,” she repeated, “I think I see something.”

“Where?”

“There,” she pointed in front of them, and he could see nothing. “You’re getting old.”

“And you’re spending too much time with Raven.”

“Murphy. I was with him when he was helping in medical last week.”

“Abby mentioned something about that,” he answered, Abby liked the little moments she spent with this girl that was her granddaughter in every way that mattered. “She said you were good at it, quick on your feet.”

“Clarke taught me a lot. I had a tendency to get into trouble when I was a kid.”

He stopped himself from reminding her that she was still a kid.

“Broke my arm three times, always my right one, I still have a scar under my elbow. And then both my legs once, different occasions.”

“I broke my arm once, only once. They gave me a shot and I made sure to never break anything again.”

“How did you break your arn?”

“I was six, and I had gotten distracted playing with a friend, Charles; we lived in the same station, but he was in a better part of it, far from where I lived. So I had to run home and I fell… and yeah, the walls were a bit broken, and I got caught on something.”

“You weren’t from the same place as Abby? And Clarke?”

“No, no. How did you broke your arms?”

“Mostly climbing trees and falling down. It was fun and there was very good food at the top, so I climbed to get them.”

“Clarke was not happy.”

“No, she wasn’t,” she said, “Ohhh… can you see it now?” she asked.

“Houses. Those are houses, Madi.”

“Do you think is anyone there?”

“There shouldn’t be. There’s not anyone besides those five people,” he told her. “They could have built it before, before they called it quits in the all society thing.”

“Should we go then?”

“I think so. What do you think?”

“I think so too,” she said. “The commanders say to be careful.”

“We will be,” he promised her. So she came closer and parked in the beginning of the street. Marcus took the gun from the back of the car, while she got two swords and holstered them to her belt.

“Stay behind me, Madi.”

“Kane, I should go in the front. I’m _Heda_.”

“I’m older. Just stay behind me.”

“See, reason why I should go in the front.”

“Again, spending too much time with Raven and Murphy.” He continued forward and knocked on the first door, of course there was no answer, and he tried the doorknob and it didn’t budge.

“How are we getting in?”

“Let us go around the house and see if there’s anything open.”

“Can you hike me up?” Madi asked, “The upstairs windows should be open.”

“We can do that.”

“Should you do that? Your wound…”

“I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?” Kane didn’t answer but he prepared his hands and she rose herself on him. 

“Be careful.”

“I will. I will open the door,” she said, “Can you raise me just a bit more?” He pushed her up and felt a pain on his torso. “It’s open.” And she rose herself onto the window, inside the house, and he walked back to the door and Madi immediately noticed that he was limping harder.

“You’re worse,” she whispered.

“It’s not too bad.”

“I can check,” she said, “Abby will worry.”

“It’s okay,” he told her, pulling his shirt up and looking at his torso, and it was looking healthy, the same scar, but a bit bruised. “It’s nothing.”

“Abby needs to look at it.”

“First thing when we get back to camp. I promise.”

“Good.” 

“Did you see anything?”

“I’m not sure what these things are…” Finally then Marcus looked around the room and he could recognize some things.

“This looks a lot like a house form the 21st century, like in the movies.”

“Okay, what do we do?”

“Let’s check if things work. Write down the number of houses and the beds.”

“You think we could move here?”

“We need to talk with Russell, but it would be good.”

“I don’t know… I don’t know how if the grounders would want to live here.”

“But let’s still check.” Kane walked with Madi through the room, and he answered her question about what were certain things - he didn’t know everything, but others had still existed in the Ark, and the Kanes had never been a family who had been able to buy much, so they still had some of the things brought from the ground.

Kane found some paper and pen, and wrote down the sleeping places in the house, as well as other information about the house.

“I’m going to check upstairs,” Madi told him, “You’re not going upstairs.” Kane wanted to argue with her, but he let her go, taking note of what she yelled about, before they called this house as done.

This was only the first house, so they moved on to the next one. The front door was still locked, and Madi would not take Kane’s offer of helping her to the second floor again.

“What do we do then?”

“Let’s go back to the car.”

“We’re not going back, we should check the others. We should just break a window.”

“It’s not one, Madi, it’s more than ten, I think” he remembered looking down the road. “And we’re not going home. We’re going to call Miller, he had some experience breaking into homes in the Ark.”

“Really?!” she asked surprised.

“Yeah, according to his trial - he liked the challenge.” At the car, Kane set the radio and contacted home, and Bellamy’s voice immediately picked up.

“You okay, Kane? Madi?”

“We’re both fine.” Madi threw him a look that look tremendously like Abby’s and Clarke’s - a Griffin look. “And we found something.”

“What?”

“A bunch of houses, we’re checking it out. But we need you to call Miller.”

Bellamy didn’t answer to that, but they heard him yell for someone to get him Miller, and in a few minutes, the kid was on the other side of the radio.

“What do you need Kane?”

“We need to break into a few houses.”

“That got me arrested up there,” he said with a laugh - Miller always enjoyed way too much when Kane asked for his help breaking the law.

“I know, Miller, but can you help now?”

“Of course. First you need a wire…” he started, going into a lenghty explanation about how you break into different types of locks - way too much detail, considering some of these locks were none like the ones in the Ark.

But Miller’s long and tiring instructions paid off, and with some work, they were able to break in, and by the fourth house they were down to two minutes when breaking in.

They also started moving a bit faster, and started realizing some things, most houses would have room for between five and ten people, and they also found that some of them had working water and electricity - Raven could look at that and see if everything was okay, and if she could expand it to the other houses.

“It’s getting late,” Kane commented, looking at the seven houses they still had to check. “We should head back.”

“We should finish these first. We could stay here,” Madi answered.

“You sure?”

“We should call home first.” They got back to the radio and this time Clarke was already on the other side.

“Madi!!”

“It’s me, Clarke.”

“How are you doing? Bellamy said you found something.”

“A lot, actually,” Madi answered, “We were talking about staying here for the night, so we can finish checking out things.”

“Madi…”

“It’s safe, Clarke,” Kane told her, “There are multiple houses and rooms, and we found a couple with working water and electricity.”

“Yes, we would finish this tonight and headback tomorrow, first thing in the morning,” Madi promised.

“Are you both sure it’s safe?”

“Yes,” they both agreed.

“Okay, but Madi call me at night, when you’re done.”

“I will.”

“Clarke, is your mother around?”

“No, sorry, Kane, she’s in surgery - some people went hunting and someone got hurt, nothing too bad, but she’s busy,” Clarke answered, “She’s not happy you went without talking to her.”

“I know. Let Abby know I’ll call tonight, and where I’ll be okay.”

“I will,” Clarke said, “Do you mind if…”

“No, Madi is all yours,” he said to the walkie before giving it back to Madi, “Madi, I’m going to start in the next house.”

“Okay, I’ll drive the car closer after I finish with Clarke.”

Kane left them alone after that started the walk to the new house and worked on the lock, this one a bit harder again, but he was already inside, checking the first floor, when Madi joined them, making to the top floors.

They followed the rhythm, house by house, they took their notes, at the end of the day, with both suns set, they had a good idea of the houses and what they could do here. They finished the night, after the calls made home to both Griffin women, they continued talking about the benefits of moving here, discussing logistics - Kane could really see the years of knowledge in her head, even with different prespectives.

Then as it got later and just before they went their dfferent ways to sleep, younger Madi came out and asked if he could tell her any stories about Clarke - he told her two, about very young Clarke, one he had heard from Jake years ago when it had happened, and one he heard from Abby not that long ago.

Madi got tired after the stories and she left to go to sleep in one of the upstairs, he wasn’t risking stairs with the pain he was feeling on his side - Abby had promised him rest when he got home - so he took the couch downstairs, but he ended up not sleeping much, taking notes and making plans for a few more hours.

The next morning after eating something else, they got into the car and drove home, they had met at the entrance, and Abby immediately got him away to check on his bruises.

“Are you stupid? You were almost completely healed, Marcus.”

“I know, but we had to get in.”

“It was reckless,” she reminded him, as she pulled his sweater up and checked the tender bruises on his skin. “Rest now.”

He did as she said and rested. One day and a half in bed, until he finally started moving around and from there, he started with the meetings about the houses. There was real debate about the question of moving or not, of what to do next, so he took to talking to everyone around camp, trying to get answers, and figure out the future and continued exploration.

While Marcus talked about where they would live, Abby continued to work on medical, and making sure that they would build a good medical center for them, having decided that at least they would keep this camp for communal places.

Abby had still been in the ship when she heard a noise at the door, turning to find Diyoza, holding her belly, and Abby immediately read her face - she was in labour.

“Diyoza, breathe, breathe,” Abby told her, taking her hand and leading her to the stretcher.

“Can you get Kane and Callie?” she asked, “They said they would be here.”

“I will ask someone to call for them,” she said, stepping out of medical, and calling for the first person walking by. “Can you get Marcus, Jackson, and Callie? Tell them to come here.”

The man looked confused at every name.

“Kane? You know Kane.” He nodded. “Okay, get him and tell him to find Jackson and Callie and to come to medical.”

He took off after that and she came back inside to find Diyoza holding her belly, and she came to sit closer to her.

“I need to check you now. I can help you change.”

“Just take off my pants.” She had still been wearing her overalls tied around her waist with a large shirt on top; she pulled the bottom and then pulled a blanket over her legs.

“You’re already four centimeters dilated and I don’t have anything for the pain here. Niylah gave me a medicinal paste than may help - she said it doesn’t work with every women. I’ll get it when they get here, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I really don’t want to be alone. To do this alone.”

“You won’t. I’m here,” Abby said, squeezing her leg as another contraction hit, “Marcus will be here, so will Callie,” with those words they joined them in the room, both running to each of her side, Diyoza squeezed his hand immediately with her full strenght, as she was much softer with Callie.

“Jackson, I need to go get the paste Niylah prepared. Keep an eye on her.” Abby left medical in the ship, to go to the medical center, slowly being built and with already some medicine kept in there. Back in the ship, she first applied the cream on her lower back, before giving her it to smell, just burning a bit - it had relaxing properties.

“Jackson, how is she?”

“It’s moving fast, Abby.”

“Okay, let me see,” she said, helping Diyoza sit back down, “It’s moving. How are you feeling?”

“It hurts like a bitch.”

“I remember,” she said, “continue moving if it helps.” She was still holding Kane’s hand and with his help she got up, with the blanket around her waist. “Rest your hands on the bed,” Abby suggested, “Callie, sit in front of her and help with the breathing.”

Abby moved behind her and pulled her shirt up, and started messaging her lower back and abdomen.

“That helps,” she whispered, “It’s another one,” and she squeezed Kane’s hand, while Callie rested her hand on her arm and walked her through the contraction, with the breathing helping.

“Less time in between,” Jackson informed as the contraction ended.

“Good, let’s continue, Diyoza. You’re close,” Abby whispered, still massaging her back.

It was almost four more hours before she was in the final phase of labor, they walked through the medical center, which included Jackson having to leave three times to handle something else, and people stopping by six times to discuss business.

“Stay, distract me,” Diyoza told Clarke. She was now back on the bed, Callie and Kane mostly distracting her, while Abby checked her progress.

“Bellamy and Echo just got back and they have new information about the houses you and Madi found.” 

“What did they find?” Kane asked, before turning to Diyoza as she was hit by another contraction, and he helped with her breathing.

“There’s enough space, but houses will have to be shared. We’re making a list.”

“Be careful with the list,” Abby said.

“Yeah, it’s not definite.” Then another contraction hit Diyoza. 

“That’s good, Clarke.”

“Ask Shaw about Eligius IV, there are a few that can’t be living together,” Diyoza finally said.

“I will,” she agreed, but before anything else there was another contraction. “Okay. I will just go now,” she said, “I’ll try to keep everyone out.” Then she turned to her mom and mouthed the words “thank you” to her, Abby only smiled at her daughter.

“Okay, you’re very close to 10 centimeters, Diyoza. It’s going to be the hardest part now. Your breathing is okay, keep doing that. Squeeze Marcus’ hand as hard as you need - it helps.”

“She almost broke Jake’s fingers,” Callie said with a smile, putting another cold towel on Diyoza’s heard. “If you can, break his not mine, Charm.”

“Sure,” she said with a laugh before another contraction hit.

“Come on, baby, you’re doing great,” she told her, still petting her hair.

“It fucking hurts,” she swore.

“Come on. You’re doing great,” Kane said, as she squeezed his hand harder, and then he looked at Abby for confirmation.

“You are, dear, I’m going to ask you to start pushing now,” Abby said. “Jackson,” she called and whispering something to him, and then he went to prepare the things for the baby.

“You can do this,” Callie whispered to her and she pushed, and she kept pushing. She relaxed through contractions, but she could barely realize what was happening. She could hear Callie and Kane next to her, whispering for her to keep going, and she knew she was yelling and had threatened to kill Kane multiple times.

“I don’t want ot push anymore…”

“You have to,” Abby said, “Marcus, Callie…” The voices closer to her took over.

“Baby, it’s almost here,” Callie whispered, “Just a few more minutes. Just push.”

“I hate you,” she said, turning to Kane, “I hate men, why did you do this?”

“I know,” Kane answered, “But your baby daughter is almost here,” he reminded her, “Push.” She pushed, and pushed again as they told her.

“Stop pushing now. I’m seeing the head, it’s crowning.”

“No, I’m close… I can push.”

“Diyoza, you can’t push now,” Abby said, giving Callie and Kane a look.

The pain continued, and she tried to hold one, and squeezed their hands harder, as she felt Kane’s hand on her leg. And then something came above the pain in her body, the cry of a child,

“She’s here…” Kane whispered to her.

“Hold her. I want to hold her,” she said, trying to reach for the baby.

“I’m just going to check her first, okay?”

“She’s okay?” Abby thought so, she was breathing and crying, but the baby had been in cryo for a long time; she could run test later, but she needed to listen to her first.

“Abby is just checking,” he answered.

Before the baby was in her arms, she felt contractions again, and then a pressure in her uterus. 

“It’s just the placenta,” Jackson said as he was now in the bottom of the bed.

“Abby,” she said, noticing the doctor coming closer, next to Kane.

“Are you ready to meet your daughter?”

“She’s okay?”

“She’s healthy. I’ll ran a few more tests later on, but right now she’s perfect,” she said laying the baby on Diyoza’s waiting arms.

“Hope. Her name is Hope,” she said, smiling at her young baby.

Marcus pulled his arms around Abby, pulling her onto his lap, his arms around her waist, and rested his lips on her shoulder.

“I love you.” In return she squeezed his hands and felt him wince, and looking down she saw that maybe his fingers had been broken after all.

“I should check that out.”

“Later,” he whispered, into her shoulder, squeezing one arm tighter around her, as the other moved to touch Hope’s feet, moment she decided to start crying, startling the non-parents in the room.

“She’s probably just hungry,” Abby said, “Do you feel okay to breastfeed?”

“Yeah, I just need someone to help me with my shirt.” Abby took Hope from her arms, while Callie helped her with the shirt.

“She’s beautiful,” Marcus whispered, giving the girl the fingers on his non-injured hand, and Abby couldn’t help but smile at the face he was doing at the baby. “Was Clarke ever this small?” he asked not taking his eyes from the baby. “I don’t remember her ever being this small.”

“She was. You didn’t come to the medical wing,” she reminded him. “She was almost one month when you met her.”

“I didn’t want to intrude in those first few moments with her.”

“Didn’t stop me,” Callie spoke.

“I’m ready,” Diyoza spoke, extending her arms to take her.

“Do you want anything to cover?”

“No need,” she said, taking her daughter, to her naked chest.

“See if she takes the nipple, she needs to latch on.”

“She’s doing it,” she said, feeling her little mouth suck.

“Put your arm a bit higher,” Abby said, moving it,” You will support her head better.”

“She’s really something else,” Kane said, moving forward to take her hand.

“Sorry about the yelling,” she told him, “And thank you for being here.”

“Happy to,” Callie said, noticing that they were now alone in the room, since Jackson had left.

“Kane, you will be her godfather, right?” He wasn’t sure what the word meant but he agreed to it, no questions. “Callie, Abby, you decide which one gets to be godmother.”

“She’s strong,” she said, seeing how she was holding to Marcus’ finger. Callie had ventured to touch the baby’s head, tracing the hairs.

“Beautiful.”

“Abby, how do I know if she’s full?”

“Is there any milk left?”

“No,” she answered.

“Try the other breast, to see if she wants more, but don’t force it,” she said, standing from Marcus body, to help Diyoza move Hope to her right breast, letting Callie and Marcus’ hands fell. “How is she doing?”

“She’s not latching.”

“But she’s active,” Callie spoke, noticing how the baby licked her nipple and moved her open mouth a bit.

“She must be full. Hold her a bit longer if you want, she must like the warm of your chest, but if you’re getting tired…”

“Yeah, I’m not,” she lied, not wanting to let go of her. Callie this time took her finger, while Abby sat back on Marcus and he puled her closer, she took his good hand and helped him support the baby’s head.

“She’s feeling your hand, she likes it,” Abby said, “Be careful, her head is still very small and fragile.

“She’s all small and fragile.”

“Babies tend to be like that, Marcus,” she told him with a smile.

While this conversation happened, she started to feel sleep overtaking her, as she felt Hope also calming down against her chest - she looked perfect and small and everything else didn’t matter. She was going to fall asleep soon, so she carefully tried to move the baby to Callie, she came closer, so Hope’s head could perfectly fit in her arms, and then Diyoza moved to place a light kiss on Hope’s head and then on Callie’s lips.

“We did it, Cal…”

“You did, Charmaine,” she whispered, as she held the baby and put a kiss on Diyoza’s forehead in return, still sweaty from the birth, and she quickly fell asleep. Callie looked up to the smile on Abby’s face and the smirk on Kane’s.

“Shut up,” she said, “Now come help me with Hope, she’s your godchild after all.” Abby walked around the bed and took her in her arms with ease, before sitting on the bed behind her, with Marcus and Callie taking each side, looking at the beautiful baby and the sleeping woman in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this crack fic!! I still really wish Callie would come back, but I'm pretty sure that's nonsense, but I tried to include things here that I honestly want to happen (and are possible to happen) next season
> 
> Also let me know what you think, if you want :)


End file.
